marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Ororo Munroe (Earth-50701)
, formerly | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-50701 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = White | Hair = White | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American, Kenyan | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Greg Pak; Renato Arlem | First = Marvel Nemesis: The Imperfects Vol 1 2 | Last = | HistoryText = Orphaned as a child, Ororo Munroe developed the powers to command forces of nature- and was worshipped as a goddess in Africa for that very reason. As a member of the X-Men, she wields her unique genetic gifts to protect a world that hates and fears mutants.Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects (Instruction Booklet) Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects While flying around New York to find any civilians in need of aid, Storm receives a call from Spider-Man. :"It's Spider-man. I've tracked a power surge to the Mansion. It's a mysterious force I can't explain." *'Return Home:' On her way back home, Storm finds New York under attack. She must destroy the alien power sources on the bridge to drive back the enemies. ::Reward: For beating Storm's first mission, the player is awarded the Storm Card. *'House Call:' seeking to make contact with the Avengers, Storm finds their mansion crawling with enemies. ::Reward: For beating Storm's second mission, the player is awarded the Desolators Card. *'Earthquake!:' On her way to track down the source of the alien menace, Storm is interrupted by a powerful new foe. She is hurled backwards onto a car by a strong seismic attack. Dodging the second one, she confronts her assailant. :Fault Zone: "I assume you're not looking, for me?" :Storm: "This stops now." :Fault Zone: "You have no idea who you're dealing with." Storm fires a bolt of lightning near her. :Storm: "I grow weary of this. Who do you work for and where can I find him?" :Fault Zone simply smiles as though she's amusing. Storm responds by striking her arm with lightning, injuring her. :Storm: "Well?" :Fault Zone: "Power Plant. He's in the Power Plant." Desolators appear to bail the Imperfect out, and she leaves Ororo with some profound words. :Fault Zone: "In time, you will know more than you wish." Storm isn't about to let them get away that easily. :Storm: (through her earphone)"This is Storm. I'm going after some attackers. I need someone to go to the Power Plant, but it could be dangerous, Over?" Inside the underground laboratory of the Avengers compound, Venom observes the computer's data concerning the neck device that's been altering heroes. :Venom: "Well, What do we have here?" ::Reward: For beating Storm's third mission, the player is awarded the Fault Zone Card, and also unlocks both Storm and Fault Zone as playable characters. *'Fight To Survive:' Storm must defeat 15 enemies by throwing them into the pit! ::Reward: For beating Storm's fourth mission, the player is awarded Ultimate Fantastic Four #9 Comic. *'Wrath Of The Elements:' Defeat all enemies! ::Reward: For beating Storm's fifth mission, the player is awarded Ultimate Fantastic Four #10 Comic. *'Rage Of The Beast:' Storm's final battle takes place deep beneath the streets of New York. An altered Wolverine defeats her, using uninhibited rage thanks to his neck device. ::Reward: When she is defeated, the player is awarded the Roekel's Laboratory Card. | Powers = Seemingly those of Storm of Earth-616. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Flight Category:Electrokinesis Category:Atmokinesis Category:Aerokinesis Category:Munroe Family